


Triptych 3

by eoen



Series: Triptych [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Triptych 3

Logan watched as Gambit stepped off the edge of the roof, twisted and landed, standing, carefully on the grass rather than the garden. He leaned over the flowers and inhaled deeply. His trenchcoat fluttered as he took a running start and vaulted over the marble bench. He laughed at his private joke and stole a rose from Jean's favorite bush. He skinned the thorns off and put it into his buttonhole. He started "stalking" something through the underbrush. 

Logan snickered when he pounced on a field mouse. Gambit stroked the mouse's head and it calmed. "Hallo, Logan!" he called waving. 

"Hey, kid. Come're." Gambit did, mouse still in hand. He settled himself cross-legged next to the older man. "Whatcha got there?" Logan inspected the mouse. "Good catch fer an appetizer," he judged. "Ya sure yer human?" 

"Part cat, like M. Chatton," Remy conceded. "Remy, he got de better parts. Agility, balance, jumpin'. No claws or fangs." 

"Don't knock the claws, Gumbo." Logan extended a single claw and tapped it against the young man's chest. Gambit saluted. 

"Y' dink Jeannie'd like a mousey? Seems a shame t' waste her." Logan grinned. 

"I'll take her off yer hands." 

"Non. Y' just gonna eat her in one bite. Need t' season dem just right. Like rat," Gambit lectured. "Just a touch of oil and rosemary f' de mice. Cheyenne f' de rat." 

Logan shook his head. He ruffled the younger man's bangs fondly. "Yer in a good mood." 

"De moon's gonna be full t'night. Makes Gambit a mite giddy." 

"Why doncha ask Jeannie about the mouse?" Gambit snickered. 

"Y' just wanna see her smack me around." 

"Yep. Gotta love Jean when she's feelin' all dominatrix." 

"De word y' lookin' f' be 'motherly.'" But Gambit got up all the same. Logan snagged the back of his coat. 

"It was a joke, Cajun. Jean hates mice. Maybe Rogue wants a pet." 

"Feh!" Remy waved away that suggestion. "She already got one." 

"Oh?" 

"Oui. She named him Joseph." Logan yanked, hard, and pulled the Cajun back down. Gambit's jeans were nearly white from washing. His Xavier's sweatshirt was just as bad. 

"Yer cruel, Kid. Gimme Miss Mousy there." 

"Non. Y' waste her." Gambit had ended up half in Logan's lap. "Remy give her t' Betsy." 

Logan laughed. "How about Cyke?" Remy grinned. 

"'Kay." Gambit headed for the garage. He considered handing her over to Logan, but put her into one of his inner pockets. He clammored up the ladder on the wall to the rafters and found an old shoe box. It was empty. He wondered what Bobby had been hiding in it. He climbed back down and punched airholes in the sides. Logan handed him a rag to line the bottom. And then, with great solemnity, he placed the mouse inside. He tied the box shut with a piece of twine and slid the rose under the knot. In an elegant calligraphic hand that Logan had only ever seen once, Gambit inscribed "For Scott" on the top. 

They left it on the kitchen counter. Logan grabbed them each a beer. "Come on, you can catch a frog fer Stormy." Gambit seemed intrigued by the idea. This time he grabbed a box and rag before they left. Logan watched Gambit skip a few stones. "What're ya on, Kid?" Gambit grinned. "Whatever it is, keep takin' it!" 

Suddenly, Logan felt the niggling suspicion that he should check the boy's eyes. It was too bright out to ask him to lose the shades though. He started to call out, but Gambit had gone predator-still. He moved silently along the edge of the pond. He struck and came up holding a frog. He put it into the box and wet the rag to keep it damp. Logan held out an open beer. 

Remy settled next to him and sipped his beer. He draped himself over Logan's lap to reach the dandelion that had gone to seed. He plucked it and blew the seeds free. Automatically, Logan started to stroke the ponytail that trailed down Gambit's back. "Y' got just ten hours t' stop dat, Wolvie." Logan pulled on the tail. 

"Don't call me Wolvie." 

"Spoilsport." He got to his feet. "Gonna go give Stormy her present." 

**** 

Storm was in her greenhouse when Gambit found her. He handed her the box. He left before she could open it. 

"Remy!" Logan heard her yell out the window. "Where are you?" She was trying to sound stern, but it wasn't working. "Don't make me call Jean!" 

//He's in the garden,// Jean's general broadcast reached everyone. Logan went to watch the fun. Jean was standing there, hands on hips, pinning Gambit with her best mother look. "I told you to stay away from my rose bushes." 

"That was a mistake," Logan snickered. 

"Shut up, Claws. Now, what sort of punishment will actually make you take notice of… Remy Etienne LeBeau!" Jean's green eyes widened. She blinked, then coughed. "The phrase wash your mouth out with soap come to mind. Get that thought out of your head!" Remy pouted. 

"Y' asked." 

"That wasn't the type of punishment I was thinking of." 

"Den y' should be more specific." Jean frowned and lobbed a picture thought at him. He gaped at her for a second. "Oh, Jeannie, where y' been all m' life?" 

"Beatin' up on Slim." 

"Shush. Since you seem so taken with my roses, you get to weed the rose garden and put down the fertilizer." Light clouds were giving way to rain clouds. "Tomorrow, before whatever Storm has planned for you." 

"Oui, chere." They all got back inside to find Storm forcing down her smile. 

"Remy, you should not remove creatures from their natural habitats." 

"So dat mean we got t' put Logan back at Harry's?" The smile worked free of Storm's control. 

"No, Logan followed Scott home and we fed him so now we must keep him. Kermit is quite happy living in the tropicals room for the moment, but he'll need some meal worms and a proper habitat." 

"Gambit get dem f' y', 'Tite." Storm kissed Remy's cheek. 

"Do not. I repeat. Do. Not. Dunk. Rogue's. Hair. Into. Ink." Jean ground out. 

"LeBeau!" Scott's voice called. "Get in here!" 

"His office," Jean clarified. 

**** 

Remy smiled and shut the door. "A red rose and a mouse. Am I supposed to take a hint from this?" 

"If'n y' like." 

"How badly is Jean planning to beat you for the rose?" 

"Weedin' and fertilizin'." Scott snickered. Remy stuck his tongue out. 

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it." 

"Who says I won't?" Remy challenged. He perched on Scott's desk and picked up the glass paperweight. "France. 1912?" Scott nodded. "Pretty." 

"That's why I got it despite Jean's outrage." 

"Cost y' not'in' right, cher?" 

"Yeah. That's why she was outraged. But things quickly degraded from there. Thanks, but I can't keep the mouse. Jean's nearly phobic of the things." Remy sighed. 

"Remy give her t' Logan den." 

"He'll just eat her." 

"Oui." 

"You could keep her yourself." 

"Non." 

"Why not?" 

"Den Remy end up eatin' her. Stormy go and zap him and he end up in de lab wit' M. Bete." Scott blinked. 

"Eat her?" 

"Oui, wit' oil an' rosemary. She a lil' nip, but better'n settin' her free." 

"Eat a mouse? Rats yes, mouse no. There's so many little bones." 

"Y' can chew dem down." Scott snickered. He put the rose into his pencil holder. Remy looked out as the first few raindrops fell. "Merde." 

"What's up?" 

"De ground's gonna be all mucky t'morrow." 

"You know better than to touch Jean's roses." 

"Yeah. Yeah. Don' wanna stay in t'night. Y' an' Logan come barcrawlin' t'night?" 

"Only if Red unlocks the cage. I've got paperwork to do." 

"Fine. So Remy an' Logan help do de papers. Den we go?" 

"You and Logan go ahead. I'll catch up with you. If I work through dinner" 

"Jeannie'll tie y' to de bed. Non, we help some." Gambit came around to see the computer screen. "Oh, dis shit. Dought it weren't due 'til next month." 

"If I don't do it while we have a little down time, it'll never get done." 

"Fine. Den we do it." Gambit gathered up the hard copy and reviewed the last questions. "De board actually gonna come out dis year?" 

"Just be glad the professor renamed this place or you'd be a 'youngster.' And they may." Gambit made face. 

"Dis place confers degrees?" Remy snickered. 

"Don't I know it. Before Emma's Academy aligned with us we'd have kept all of Jubilee's crew here." 

"Merde. Wit' de number of times dis place been leveled?" 

"Yeah." Remy shuddered. 

"Hey, Cyke." 

"What?" 

"Y' want a copy of m' teachin' certificate?" Scott blinked. 

"You have one?" 

"Oui. Back before I left Nawlin's I took teachin' classes. Got m' license transferred t' New York state before I found Stormy." 

"What subjects?" 

"Physics, Chemistry, and French." 

"Well damn, we might actually be legal some day. Mine's for English. Bobby's for Math. Jean's for Biology and German. Storm refuses. And Logan, well," Scott shrugged. 

"Y' just too chicken t' ask him t' do it." 

"Yeah. And he's wanted by the Canadian government. Or he used to be at least." 

"Dat's rough. An' Warren?" Scott frowned. 

"Warren's father left him the company. He never had time for anything else." 

"Right. Y' need someone t' teach history, non?" 

"Yes." 

"Den we ask Logan when we give him de mouse. An' he can do PhysEd and Japanese." 

"You seem pretty sure he'll do it." 

"Logan loves teachin'." Remy blinked. He shoved his glasses to the top of his head and sat down on the floor, legs splayed out. He shook his head and got back up. "Y' got a pad of paper?" 

"Here." 

"Merci." 

**** 

Jean came to call them for dinner. She blinked when she found Gambit behind her husband's desk. Scott she located on the floor sorting files. "Number 5." 

"Certificates and provisional jobs." 

"Got it. 6?" 

"Curriculums. Printin' up lessons right now t' add t' dat one." 

"Check. 7?" 

"Last year's forms?" 

"8?" 

"Tax numbers." 

"9?" 

"Proposed expansions." 

"10?" 

"Safety certification and first aid." 

"Got it." 

"Y' lyin' drough y' teeth?" 

"Of course. As if I'm going to tell them half of my teachers could destroy the school in less than an hour?" Remy snickered. "Are we missing anything?" 

"De proposals f' Logan's classes. Dey up after de lessons." 

"Okay. Yes, Honey?" 

"Time for dinner. Is that the accreditation paperwork?" 

"Yeah." Jean's nose wrinkled. 

"Almost done?" 

"As soon as the printer finishes." 

"Wait for it and get that stuff packed up. We'll keep food warm for you." 

"Thanks, Red." 

"Merci." 

**** 

"Took ya long enough," Logan growled. He was on the back porch smoking his after-dinner cigar and watching the rain. Gambit lit a cigarette. Scott shook his head. He handed Logan the box. Logan laughed. "An after dinner mint? Thanks." Logan lifted the mouse up by her tail and dropped her into his mouth. He crunched a couple of times and washed her down with a swig of beer. 

"Y' up f' bar hoppin'?" Remy asked. 

"Kid, it's pourin'." 

"So? We ask Stormy t' lighten it up." 

"LeBeau, yer pushin' yer luck." Gambit looked to the sky for patience, then plunked himself down on Logan's lap. Scott laughed at the expression on the Canadian's face. 

"Come on, Logan." The taller mutant curled up and tucked his head next to the gruff man's jaw. "Please?" he asked piteously. "Scotty even slipped his leash." Logan couldn't seem to decide what to do with his hands. 

The most surreal aspect of it was the glowing tip of Gambit's cigarette that was still in the corner of his mouth. He took a leisurely drag from it. A smile quirked up the side of Logan's mouth. He patted the auburn hair gently. "Okay. Okay," he caved. "If ya can convince Storm to do somethin' about this storm." 

"Sure." 

Logan gaped after the disappearing figure. "Did he just kiss me?" Scott considered for a moment. 

"Yes." 

"Brat." 

"He definitely is that. But a brat with connections. The rain is letting up." 

**** 

Four bars later Cyclops was on strictly soda, Logan had moved onto whiskey and Gambit was injesting an alarming amount of beer. 

"I want to dance." Gambit stated. 

"So? Go ahead." 

"I wanna see you two dance too." 

"Remy," Scott warned. 

"Ain't happenin', Cajun." 

"Come on." 

"Don't whine," Scott said. 

"Fine. Be boring. See if I care." Gambit slithered through the crowd to the side of a pretty blonde. 

"He's gonna cause trouble," Logan predicted. "Oh, no." Gambit was now talking to two other women. The younger woman giggled. 

"He wouldn't dare." 

"He already did. Incomin'." The two women got Logan and Scott onto the dancefloor. Remy was having a fine time. He didn't end the dance with the woman he started it with. She had stumbled off the floor a little too stoned to keep up. 

Logan took one arm. Scott took the other. They maneuvered the younger man to a quiet corner. Remy pouted. "Hey!" 

"Don't try that with me, kid. I ain't yer girl." 

"Non, but maybe y' be m' boy." 

"Now I know you're drunk," Scott muttered. 

"There a problem here, *gentlemen*?" the bouncer snarled. 

"Yeah, my brother's snookered, but won't admit it. We're taking him home." 

"I ain't drunk." Logan was impressed. The kid had matched Scott's voice almost exactly. 

"Right." Scott put a guiding arm around Remy's shoulders. 

"Need some help?" 

"Oh yeah! Make the wet blankets dry out!" Remy demanded. 

"Sorry, kiddo, can't do that." 

"Hey!" Scott hustled the thief out of the building and to the car. "Dere's a difference 'tween bein' drunk an' havin' fun! Remy's just havin' fun." 

"I'm not getting tossed because you're having fun. And I'm not bailing you out." 

"Come on, cher. Don' make m' go home. Please, Cyke." 

Scott caved. "Fine. Just Logan, there's a liquor store on fifth that's open until three." Logan's brows raised. 

"And just how did ya learn about that?" 

"Read the phonebook," Scott replied. 

"Read de phonebook?" Remy was sure he'd misheard. 

"Yes, read the phonebook. What?" Scott couldn't understand the strange look Logan was giving him. Remy reached over to prod Scott with one finger. 

"Well, y' ain't an illusion. But de phonebook?" He snuggled close to hear this story. Logan rolled his eyes. The pickup was just barely big enough for the three of them. Gambit, however, had decided he didn't mind sitting half in Scott's lap. 

"The phonebook. What is up with you two?" 

"Ya read the phonebook, Slim. That's just a little bit more anal than I thought ya were capable of." 

"Jean was having trouble sleeping. There were too many thoughts around, so I read the phonebook. She said it was soothing." 

"Aw," Remy sniffed, "dat's so sweet." Scott pinched the younger man's ribs making him jump. 

"Watch it, kids." 

"Shut up, old man." 

"Jus' drive, Wolvie. I'm startin' t' sober up." 

***** 

"And that, mes amis, is how y' turn a hedgehog int' a million dollars." 

"That is bizarre enough to be true." 

"Got proof me. Read it in an article somewhere." 

"The Weekly World News doesn't count as true," Scott stated. 

Remy rolled his eyes. 

"Bedtime, Gumbo," Logan said gruffly. 

"Wolvie," Remy whined, doing a surprisingly close approximation of Jubilee. "Don't wanna go t' bed. Least not alone. Y' come wit' m'?" 

Scott snickered. 

"No, kid. Yer goin' to bed alone." 

"Non!" Remy pouted. Scott closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be drawn in by that one. No way. "How 'bout y', Cyke. Y' come keep Remy company?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No." Scott's eyes snapped open as Remy's head settled in his lap. The Cajun was blatantly rubbing his cheek against Scott's thigh and licking his lips. Scott lifted his hands up in a "not me" gesture. "Gambit!" 

"Sil vous plait, M. Scott," Remy purred. "Make y' feel real good. Ain't no one ever been disappointed wit' Remy. Ain't left them wantin' anyt'in' but t' see m' again." He licked his lips, eyes shining. "Don' y' like po' Remy? Even a lil' bit?" 

"Remy," Scott said a little helpless as to how to respond. He looked to Logan who was just smirking. "You're a lot of help," Scott snapped. 

Remy sniffed theatrically. 

"No," Scott said firmly. It didn't seem to bother the Cajun one bit. Remy simply reached up and stroked Scott's cock through his jeans. 

"Some part of y' likes m'." 

"Stop that." 

"Why? Y' like it." 

"I'm married." 

"So'm I." Remy stroked with one finger. Scott gulped and caught Remy's wrists. The thief smirked at him. "Come on, Cyke, y' like m'. Know y' do." 

Logan's nose confirmed that, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't the focus of the Cajun's attention and he wanted to keep it that way. He was just relaxed enough to take him up on the offer. 

"Logan, a little help would be appreciated here." 

Logan smirked at the desperation in Scott's voice. It was quite a picture. The Cajun was looking up through his bangs at the field leader in a full pout, hands held to the sides by Scott's hands. His tattered jeans hung low on his hips and his shirt was tight and had been washed so often it was almost see through. Scott's legs were spread just enough to highlight his crotch. "Naw, think yer doin' fine on yer own." 

Logan's own cock was beginning to think that trying to put the Cajun off wasn't worth the fight. He'd just give in and let the boy show him a good time. Wouldn't be the first time. It didn't mean anything. Scott was seconds away from either a pout of his own or a scowl. Logan strode forward and tugged at Remy's bangs. Remy's face turned to him. "Oui?" he said brightly. "Y' change y'r mind, cher?" Scott released the Cajun's wrists and Remy turned until he was looking up Logan's body. "See, Scotty, no harm. Come on, try it. Ain't y' never tried a t'reesome?" 

"Not without money on the table," Scott muttered darkly. He shifted to adjust himself. "Take him upstairs." 

Logan looked down at the mischievous grin on the Cajun's face. "I think ya should join us, Slim. Do ya good to loosen up." 

"Sorry, boys, I've got a wife waiting." 

"Jeannie's out cold and ya know it." 

"Logan, that's not the point." 

"Scott, yer so hot I can smell it on ya. Ya know Jeannie's gonna pitch a fit if ya wake her up and ya don't strike me as the kind who likes settlin' fer his hand. She ain't gonna mind. That girl's got a kink a mile wide." 

"Logan!" 

"It's true Scotty, an' y' know it," Remy stated. He nuzzled Logan's crotch. Scott looked away and told himself that they were wrong. He wasn't going to get pulled into this. He hadn't even been drinking so he couldn't blame the alcohol for his reactions. "Come on, cher." Remy didn't put any charm into it. He didn't want Scott forced into this against his will. Begging was one thing, manipulation was rape. Logan stroked the Cajun's soft hair. 

"Come on, Slim. One night ain't gonna break ya." 

//For God's sake, Scott, say yes to the rest of us can get some sleep,// Jean snapped. 

//You're still awake?// 

//No, I'm a figment of your demented imagination. Just fuck the Cajun. Maybe you'll stop getting jealous when he flirts with me. Worked with Logan.// 

//I never touched Logan!// 

//Bullshit, Slim.// 

//That was *your* twisted imagination, Redd.// 

//No way, Slim, that came out of your wet dreams, boyo. Don't try denying it from me, of all people. Just do them.// 

//Jean?// 

//Do it. Come on, live a little.// 

//Why don't you come over here then?// Scott asked a little snippy. 

//They aren't asking me. Go on. I want to sleep. Have fun, Honey.// 

//Jean!// 

//----// 

//Jean?// 

There was no response. Scott growled. Remy winced. "Ain't gonna force ya, cher," he said softly. 

"I ain't mad at you," Scott sighed. Remy blinked. "What?" Scott cocked his head to the side. 

"Y' said 'ain't'. Remy just don' associate that wit' y'." 

Scott smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Cajun." 

"Wanna find out, me." 

"Up, kid. Come on, Cyke. Let's get to a bed." 

"Yours is closer." 

Logan smirked. "That's the Slim I know. Not the uptight Xavier clone." 

"Oh, shut it, Runt." Remy jumped to his feet. He tugged at Scott's wrist and Logan's belt buckle, leading them out of the room. Without really thinking about it both men reached out and caught the Cajun's wrists. Gambit snickered and fought the grips lightly. He was feeling too good to let it bother him. Logan shook his head and opened the door to his room. He spun the Cajun towards the bed. Then caught Scott in a quick kiss. Scott rolled his eyes, secure behind his glasses. "Logan." 

"Scott. And he's Remy. Now we all know our names. So get those pants off and get into bed." 

"Maybe I don't want to," Scott sniffed. 

Remy rolled his eyes. "Then, y' let Remy do it f' y'." The Cajun was suddenly there, hands at Scott's buttons. Scott was content to let the Cajun take care of the situation. Remy stopped as he exposed a piece of skin and teased it with his lips and tongue. Then, he continued until he found a nipple. He nipped at it. 

"Watch the teeth," Scott stated. Then, Logan was pulling of his clothes and the field leader was distracted. His mouth was suddenly dry. He'd see Logan naked before. Hell, they had showers in the locker room, but this was somehow different. Knowing that this was actually going to lead to some of his fantasies made him suddenly giddy. The thief grinned up at the field leader as he knelt to release the man's pants. He was amused that Scott was so reluctant and yet so ready. Scott's cock was hardening quickly and rose as soon as it was released from its cotton prison. Logan licked his lips. Scott looked good enough to eat with that slight flush beginning to stain his skin. 

He stepped forward and caught Scott's hand. He lifted the wrist to his lips and kissed it gently before sucking on it to bring up a bruise. "Oh, God," Scott whispered reverently. Suddenly, Remy's fingers left him. He looked down with a frown. 

"Don't want y' t' come too early, do we?" Remy purred. He tugged his shirt over his head, but left his jeans where they hung. He knew Logan would enjoy the look. His skin was summer tan instead of winter sick. He looked practically gold next to Scott. Scott never tanned. He was just as pale white in the height of summer that he was in the middle of the winter. He was into this too. Logan's attention at his wrist had him moaning in the back of his throat. Remy just watched, just as happy to be sharing the emotions as he would be to share the man. He knew it was sick and voyeristic, but he liked his charm. It let him get off on just watching something like this. They loved each other, in their own way. Remy had known that the first day he met them, but this was something else. He felt a light touch against his shields, Jean. //Oui?// 

//Take good care of him.// 

//Always, chere. Always. You be a good girl mebbe Remy come see you too.// 

//Later, hon,// she laughed. Then, just as quickly she was gone. 

Scott spared a glance to where Remy had settled with his back against the blanket trunk at the foot of Logan's bed to watch them. He'd never seen that look on his face before. He swallowed. The thief had never looked quite so avariciously at a human being before. At least not that Scott could remember. Logan tugged on Scott's wrist until they were both looking down at the Cajun. "Gettin' tired, kid?" 

Remy shook his head. "Savin' m' energy. Y'all looked fine wit'out m'. Lord, did y' look fine." Scott blushed absolutely scarlet. "An' that looks even better, cher." Remy licked his lips. 

"Consider it an early birthday present, Rems," Logan grinned. 

"Birthday present?" Remy blinked at his sometimes partner. "Ain't no body in this house ever given this t'ief a birt'day present." 

"Maybe someone should. Course, you'd have to tell me when your birthday is." 

Remy shrugged. "Mebbe later. Can I taste y', cher?" 

"Not without a kiss first." 

Remy was startled. He stood in one smooth movement and placed a gentle kiss on Scott's lips. The field leader took advantage of that to hold him tightly into a much deeper exploration. The Cajun's lips parted easily. He pulled back, shaking his head. "Ain't gonna last if y' keep that up," he murmured. 

"Maybe I don't care," Scott growled playfully into Remy's ear. "Maybe I want to have that sort of power over you." 

Remy shivered. "Don' tease, cher. Please?" 

Scott relented with a smirk. "You are so easy." 

"Y' mind?" 

"Nope." 

"Good. Enough talkin'," Logan cut in. "I was thinkin' maybe we were here to do somethin' else." 

"So impatient, cher." 

"I'll show ya impatient if ya don't get outta those jeans." Logan's claws slid free slowly. Remy considered for a second. 

"Non." Logan traced the line of the thief's side with the flats of his claw. Remy's breath sped, but he didn't move. 

"Ya got ten seconds." Logan started counting, the Cajun looked at him defiantly. Logan reached one, then cut the seams at Remy's hips in two quick motions. The denim slid down to pool at the Cajun's feet. His eyes were dilated and he was more than ready. Scott was struck by the depth of the sheer lust the Cajun inspired in him. Remy's fingers traced feather light touches down Scott's chest. He reached out for Logan's hand. The Canadian pulled him close and kissed him deeply, ignoring the protesting whimper. Scott whispered a hand down the thief's spine. Remy arched into his touch, needing the contact badly. Logan drew blood with his bite to Remy's lip. The thief opened more widely to let Logan lap at the blood in his mouth. Scott explored the scars on Remy's back with surprise. He'd never really noticed them before. Remy shivered. He pulled away. 

"Don' be sad, cher, please?" Remy stroked Scott's cheek. "Want y' t' feel good t'night. Want t' blow y'r mind me." 

"Only if you promise me answers later." 

"Oui, cher. Later." Remy relaxed into Wolverine's arm as it pulled him to sit on the Canadian's lap. He squirmed feeling the erection. "That f' m' or Scotty?" he asked with an impish grin. 

"Depends on Scotty." 

Scott traced Remy's lips with a finger and the Cajun nipped at it. "I want your mouth, thief," Scott stated. Remy nodded. 

"Anyt'in' y' want, cher. Just now," Remy pleaded. It had been years since he'd had two at once. At least since he'd had two willingly. He nuzzled at Scott's crotch while Logan fumbled in his drawer. He lapped at the silk-soft balls. Logan watched for a moment, cock bobbing and twitching at the sight. Scott stroked the Cajun's bangs. His eyes were closed so he could get lost in the sensation. For a moment, the lips left his groin and migrated to his nipples. He really didn't complain. He felt too good to do that. 

Then, the thief hitched in a gasp and Scott's eyes opened. Logan had pulled the thief onto the bed and away from Scott. Scott frowned and shifted so he still had access to the sweet, hot mouth. Then, he watched as Logan added a second finger to the Cajun's ass. Remy's eyes fluttered shut and his hips started rocking. Scott pulled him back to his task. Remy swallowed him without preamble and sucked as sweetly as a kid with a lollipop. Scott gasped as the metal of the tongue stud he'd never noticed ran anlong the underside of his cock. Logan slicked his cock and slipped into the tight chasm. 

Remy was in heaven. He was being taken at both ends and swamped with emotions that were so hot and deep and full that he thought he was going to burst. His cock was rock hard and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. He didn't dare rub himself or let Logan jerk him off. He moaned around Scott's sour-sweet flesh and felt the field leader thrust a little harder into his mouth. He put his hands onto the bed to steady himself as Scott's fingers threaded into his hair to hold him in place. 

Logan caught Scott's wrist and sucked at the pulse point to darken the bruise. He stared right at the red shades, knowing he had caught Scott's eyes when the man gasped. Scott's fingers fisted in the Cajun's hair and Logan's hips moved more quickly. Remy's hips were moving back desperately to meet him. He wasn't bothering to even try to control Scott's hips, letting him thrust as he would. 

Scott wondered somewhere in the back of his brain if he was hurting the young man, but there was no resistance as his fist tightened and his hips moved more violently. In fact there was something seeping through his shields to join with the building pressure in his balls. Logan's lips around his wrist were almost as intense as the wet heat on his cock. Then, Logan was driving deeper and deeper into the thief's ass, just as he was thrusting more and more quickly. They froze, coming at the same time. Remy swallowed as much as he could, feeling Logan's hand wrapping around his cock. It didn't take more than a stroke before he was coming himself, swept away by the emotions surrounding him. Scott sat back, shaken by the intensity. Logan stroked Remy's back as the Cajun's forehead dropped to the quilt. He knew Logan was already ready for a second run and he fucked himself on the hardening cock. Logan groaned. It was so good being in the boy like this. He shifted, pulling Remy with him until he was sitting and the Cajun was riding his thrusts rather than doing all the work. Remy's hands settled over the restrictive grip Logan had on his hips. Scott's eyes widened as Remy's cock bobbed back to life. 

He smiled and bent to taste the Cajun's skin. Remy bit back a cry as his cock was surrounded by warm, wet heat. His eyes flew open to watch Scott going down on him. He felt Scott's hands settle over his own, pinning his fingers over Logan's and holding his hips from thrusting. Bon Dieu they were going to kill him like this. He whimpered and sighed and begged in a tumble of French and English that neither man bothered to translate. Logan rode the Cajun hard and deep, while Scott relaxed his throat and took the young man's cock as deeply as he could. Remy came, wailing, drawing his tormentor's over the edge with him. 

Logan grinned at Scott over the Cajun's sweaty shoulder. He bit the bone there gently. Then, he lowered the thief to the bed. Scott stroked Remy's chest, feeling the fast flutter of his heart begin to slow. The red on black eyes were blissed out. Scott felt pretty blissed out himself. Logan slowly withdrew and went for a quick shower. He returned with a washcloth, but both of the younger men were now asleep, curled around one another like kittens in a jumble. Logan cleaned them as best he could without waking them, then turned off the lights and joined them. 

FINIS  



End file.
